


Mariella

by kinradite



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, not lowkey inspired by into the woods, princess marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinradite/pseuds/kinradite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco would do anything for Star. That fact was only reinforced by their newly-formed bond from the Blood Moon Ball. However, when Star insists they return to the Underworld during the New Moon Festival, and have "Princess" Marco distract Tom while she fetches Oskar a gift, his loyalty wavers, along with his sense of masculinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mariella

        Marco should have known something was up when Star chose to stay at school and listen to Oskar sing instead of walking home with him. In his defense, he assumed she was just going through another one of her adoration bouts. It sure seemed like it, with the way she was gazing at where his eyes were hidden by his hair and hanging on to every note he played. He returned home like normal, and occupied himself with nacho-making while patiently awaiting her arrival. An hour passed, and when he ate the last of his nachos he decided it would be best to go wait in his room instead. He was lying quietly on his bed when the door slammed open, causing him to jump and smash his head against the bedframe.

        “Yeesh Star, you could have at least warned me before you-- Star?”

        Tentatively rubbing the back of his head, Marco paused his train of thought when he saw Star frozen in his doorframe, smile freakishly bright and hand still on the quivering door. A few moments loitered by as Marco became increasingly unnerved by Star’s unwavering look of pure, unadulterated joy. Finally, he heard a low noise rumbling through her, which bubbled up and exploded when she began bouncing excitedly around his room, grabbing his hands and yanking him up to dance. Any feeble attempts at protesting were quickly shut down by her loud, ecstatic squealing, and it didn’t cease until she was out of breath and collapsed onto the floor. In her exhilaration, she hadn’t noticed that she had taken Marco down with her, and when she saw his scowl a giggle escaped her. This didn’t help her case, as his frown deepened.

        “Jeez, what is up with you? You’re always energetic, but never like this…” He stopped talking and stiffened when he saw her eyes light up once more, half preparing himself to be dragged into another happy dance.

        “Oh. My. Gosh Marco, you will not believe what happened today! Man, where do I even begin? Okay, so, as you know, I make it a point to listen to Oskar’s wonderful music every day…” She trailed off, eyes becoming doey and glossy. Marco snapped his fingers and, with a jump, she hastily continued. “Yes, and, today, he was singing a song about a ruby heart. A ruby heart Marco!”

        The excitement seemed to be too much for her to bear, but the exhaustion from her first outburst remained, so she settled for erratically moving her limbs and squealing a bit more. Marco, however, was completely lost, and he sheepishly cleared his throat in hopes of gaining an explanation. Star paused and stared at him for a moment.

        “Oh, right, human, duh. Allow me to explain: You remember the Blood Moon Ball back in the Underworld, right?”

        He grimaced and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak politely about the night where Star’s crazy ex-boyfriend tried to trick her into being with him.

        “Yeah! Well, there’s an event that follows it called the New Moon Festival. It’s basically a big 3-day party with lots of food and dancing and stuff. But, there is an item that’s put on display during the dances called the Crystal Heart. It’s supposed to bring together all the meant-to-be souls who didn’t get a chance to go to the Blood Moon Ball,” she explained, her voice starting to shake as her smile grew. “And… guess what the heart is made of…”

        The point had already gotten across to Marco, but when he glanced at her eager and expectant face any hope of not answering and inevitably getting involved was extinguished. Sighing, he offered her a meek half-smile.

        “Is it… ruby?”

        She barely let him finish before she screamed enthusiastically and resumed flailing around.

        “Yes! Can you believe it?! This means Oskar and I are totally meant to be together! How else would a _human_ be able to dream about the Crystal Heart?” She exclaimed, quickly turning to look excitedly at Marco. He knew he looked sheepish at best, but she didn’t seem to mind. Bounding up, she twirled a couple of times and put her elbows on the windowpane, gazing wistfully at the full, white moon. With a gentle sigh, she quickly fell into daydreaming. She stayed like that for some time, enough that Marco began to feel like he was intruding on some sort of private, girly crush stuff (even though they were in his room). Rising to a stand, he awkwardly shifted about before realizing that there was a glaring error in Star’s seemingly-perfect predicted future.

        “Look Star, I’m happy for you, but… How exactly is this crystal thingy going to get you and Oskar together? I mean, it’s not like you can take him to the Underworld…” He shivered, thinking of what Tom might do if Star brought another boy to a big demon event, and one she was actually romantically interested in… _Yikes_ , he thought. This seemed to bring her out of her starry-eyed trance, and she gave him a puzzled look before laughing lightly.

        “Gosh, no way! I wouldn’t even dream of it! I love Oskar, but as far as I know he’d be totally defenseless. Plus, can you even imagine what Tom would do? Not that I’m afraid of him. I’d just wanna spare the drama,” She said, rolling her eyes.

        “Okay, then what’s your plan?” He asked.

        The question hung in the air for a while, and Marco couldn’t stop a pit from forming in his stomach as he watched her seem to deliberate how to answer. His sense of foreboding only worsened when she began chewing her wand and bouncing on her heels. Suddenly, she smiled and turned towards him, holding the wand up to the corner of her mouth.

        “Weeeeeelll, about that… III wasthinkingwecouldjustsneakin!” She spoke the last part very quickly, and looked at Marco hopefully. Despite this, his face dropped and he inspected her nervously.

        “What do you mean… We?” He inquired, eyes moving erratically about her. Laughing nervously, she walked towards him and twisted the wrist of her wand-holding hand.

        “Yeah, well, I was sort of hoping that maybe you’d lend me a hand… And pretend to be a guest to the ball and distract a certain someone so I can grab the Crystal Heart?” She said, rushing once again. She squinted hopefully at him, and though his face was numb and stuck in a listless expression, he could see she was pleading.

        “Star… Are you kidding me?! Do you know what Tom would do if he found out it was me? There are so. Many. Things that could go wrong!” He cried.

        “I know, I know, but… I can’t do this alone! And I really, really want this Marco… Please?” She asked, putting on an impeccable puppy dog face. He tried his best to stay strong, but when her bottom lip began quivering he was forced to admit defeat. With a sigh, he looked at her dejectedly.

        “Okay… Okay, fine. I’ll help you. But _only_ one night! That’ll be enough to get your crystal thingy, right? I don’t want to spend any more time with that guy than I have to…”

        Star’s eyes lit up and she grabbed his hands, shaking him vigorously and spewing out ‘thank you’s.

        “Ahh, Marco Marco Marco thank you so much! One night’ll be all, I promise! At Oskar and I’s wedding I’ll make you my maid of honour!” She exclaimed excitedly. He shook his head humbly and mumbled something like, “really, it’s nothing,” when that last statement registered. He faced her suddenly, a confused and serious look on his face.

        “Star… What do you mean by that?” He asked, getting an uneasy sense of familiarity.

        “Oooh, haha… Well, you won’t exactly be going as yourself. I mean, you probably guessed that already, but… You won’t exactly be going as a boy either…” She explained, scratching her chin. He gave her a questioning look and she decided to show him his outfit for the night.

        She left for a short trip to her room, and while she was gone Marco picked at the floor. The door creaked open a little bit, and he glanced over expecting to see Star’s face, when instead he saw the corner of a poofy, pinkish dress. Before any more of it could be pushed through the doorway he shoved his face in his hands, groaning as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. He heard Star move the door back and pad up to him, clearing her throat when he didn’t look up. Reluctantly, he took the hint.

        Peeking through his fingers, what he saw made him groan once more. The dress she was holding was very similar to the one he wore at St. Olga’s (and had accents of the same shade of pink, he noted sourly. Why did she think pink was his colour anyway?), but this one was mostly red. It was also a bit more elaborate, complete with a few layers of shimmering fabric, which he assumed was because it was a ballgown. Though he’d never admit it out loud, it really was a lovely dress.

        Star was quick to try and shut down any of his doubts.

        “Now look, I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like you haven’t worn a dress before! And, you totally work them, might I add. Come on, it’s only for one night, please?”

        “Ugh, yeah, yeah, it’s… It’s fine. You’re right, it’s just one night! How much could go wrong in one night?” He offered, smiling hopefully.

        It was all a faux attempt at making her feel better. It seemed to work, as she smiled warmly, and hung the dress up on one of his closet hooks, much to his distaste. Afterwards, she hugged him.

        “Thanks, Marco… Really. This means a lot to me. I know how much you dislike Tom, and I’m really happy you’re willing to help me,” She said, resting her head against his shoulder.

        Though he knew this “festival” was most likely going to end in total disaster, he couldn’t help but feel better when Star thanked him. At least he was doing all this in the name of friendship… Even if it meant posing as a woman and gaining the interest of his best friend’s ex-boyfriend long enough for her to steal an age-old demon artifact in hopes of gaining a new, more musical boyfriend.

****  
  



End file.
